<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Android Fucking Hypocrite by Flameo_Hotman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604760">Android Fucking Hypocrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameo_Hotman/pseuds/Flameo_Hotman'>Flameo_Hotman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android Gavin Reed, Android STD, Android Social Distancing, Android aggressive about his purpose, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin is a kinky bastard, Gavin is oblivious to Nines's advances, Gavin needs a Dom, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Man who does realize he is that purpose, Nines knows that Gavin is a thirsty ass hoe for him, Nines wants to be that Dom, Smushy Feelings, pinning, reed900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameo_Hotman/pseuds/Flameo_Hotman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the revolution, a mysterious virus is laying waste to the android population of Detroit. Its a race against time to solve the case, but when all of the evidence is pointing at Gavin and his dirty laundry is exposed, what choice is there but to find the true perpetrator of the crime.</p><p>Elijah thinks he needs to go see a doctor, Nines keeps looking at him with unreadable eyes, and Hank won't stop making jokes about his sex life. He isn't sure what to do because Gavin is innocent, but he sure as hell is looking guilty.</p><p>Beta read by 1Zukoneedsafamily2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Zukoneedsafamily2/gifts">1Zukoneedsafamily2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are one of my Atla readers, worry not. I am still gonna be writing Atla ever week.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 9/13/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why the fuck had Fowler thought assigning Gavin, a partner, let alone an android partner, was a good idea was beyond him. And of course, the plastic prick was good at the job and somehow insanely fucking hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow that just pissed Gavin off even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fucker looked like a wolf, whereas Connor was like a puppy dog. Similar enough that they could pass as brothers, but Nines looked like pure unadulterated aggression, and what that seemed to do to Gavin was immeasurable. And the number of times that Gavin had gotten off to the idea that Nines could probably rip someone’s throat out with those perfect fucking teeth, Gavin’s preferably, was pretty embarrassing. And those stupid fucking ice-blue eyes that burned a hole through his soul were stuck haunting the detective’s dreams now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he had finally started using the money that his stupid brother had been forcing on him for years now because he was burning through his own with how often he ended up at the Eden Club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was there almost every single night now, paying android guys to beat the shit out of him while they fucked him violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucking </span>
  <b>HATED</b>
  <span> Nines and his stupid perfect face. He hated how the android towered over him like a goliath. He hated the shiver those lips sent down his spine when Nines would lean in and whisper something to him with that condescending voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was thoughts just like that which left him itching to head off to the Eden Club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin had found his life in this vicious cycle of thinking of Nines, getting horny, and going to get fucked by an android for months now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six months in, Captain Fowler was briefing him, Hank, Nines, and Connor about some sort of virus that was affecting androids, but as of yet, no one could figure out how it was spreading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Fowler stated, “So far we haven’t been able to locate an android that has survived the virus or has an active copy of it for us to study. All we know is leading up to their deaths; they begin to have glitches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d opened his mouth before he’d had the chance to think about the implications of what he was about to say, “You should try the Eden Club. At least four of the male Tracis might have the virus..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Gavin had realized what he had just said and every last mortifying thing he had just exposed about himself right to his CO’s face, while with a small audience to boot. His face flushed cherry red, in shame and anger, and before anyone had managed response to what Gavin had just said, Nines was smirking at him, like the fucking plastic prick that he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank gave a snort and said, “I shoulda known you were hate fucking androids, Reed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Gavin could be permitted to try and come up with a lie about how he wasn’t really an android fucker, Captain Fowler had ordered him and Hank to go to the Eden Club to get statements from the those four Tracis and try to convince at least one of them to come back with them to the precinct. That way, they could try and find a cure and hopefully figure out where the virus came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fowler gave Connor and Nines the order to stay at the precinct and avoid interfacing with any and all androids until they were safe from the virus.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin, eminently upon dismissal, making no effort to wait for Hank, fled to his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Detective felt like a fucking idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What else could he be, seeing as his dumb android hating ass had willfully volunteered information like that? Seriously he had been outspoken about how much he hated those tin cans for six years now. He had turned his whole existence into a fucking joke with one slip of the tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could just claim that he had heard a tip-off about androids acting weird, but then he would have to tell them who his source was, and he was the source. If he lied and ended up getting himself caught in that lie, he would be an even bigger fucking joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The least he could do was minimize the effect that this had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Make it look like it had been a one-time thing that it had been recent, which was how he’d known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had plenty of time to think about it, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin had ended up waiting in the parking lot of the Eden Club for close to half an hour for the other detective. He was lazily smoking a cigarette and leaning against his car and talking to his brother on the phone when Hank finally pulled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I feel fine, Eli. I don’t know what you’re so worried about. Look, I gotta go, Lieutenant Dipshit is finally here. I’ll call you back, shit head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank looked pissed when he walked up to Gavin, “Why the fuck did you leave without me? I’m the lead on this case, Reed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t we supposed to be bringing some of these tin cans back to the precinct? And what took you so long to get your fucking ass here? I’ve been waiting for half an hour, Hank.” Gavin shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got stuck in traffic. How the fuck did you get here so fast? You got some sort of short cut you’ve been taking to get here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin flushed and stamped his cigarette out on the ground before storming off towards the Eden Club entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the two walked in, a male Traci spotted him and rushed over, shouting, “I thought you had work today, Detective Reed? Your room is still ready from-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin shook his head, flushing and pulling out his badge, answering, “Actually, my partner and I are here to investigate a possible virus. I think Chad, Kevin, Leon, and Clark may have been infected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shame, but I can go get Leon for you. Chad and Clark will be in tonight. Sadly, Kevin didn’t show up for his shift last night… Is the virus very dangerous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can be,” Hank answered. “If you could go get Leon for us, as well as anyone else that may have the virus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! No problem!” The Traci chirped. “You two should go wait in Reed’s room.” And with that, the male Traci walked off to gather any infected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin was already headed towards the room in question entirely mortified by today’s events when Hank said, “You’re a real god damn regular, aren’t yah. How often are you coming here? Hehe! Get it? Cause you cum here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they walked into the room, Gavin was horrified that his jacket was still lying on the bed right where he had left it that morning when he’d woken up and realized he’d fallen asleep and stayed the night. On the wall behind Hank was a shelf of different items that he hoped Hank wouldn’t point out and make some stupid fucking comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that he would get that lucky when Hank turned around and picked up one of the whips looking amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin glared at Hank before he snatched it from his hand and threw it back onto the shelve and spat, “Say another word, and I’ll knock your fucking teeth out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank just laughed as Gavin then grabbed his jacket from the bed and yanked it back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after that, the infected had piled in. And Gavin realized that he had been fucked by five out of the six. The sixth had been a female Traci named Sarah.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah had been the only one to agree to come in for testing, seeing as she was coming to the tail end of the virus, where it seemed like it caused androids to self-destruct. Or at least that’s what it looked like so far. Either way, the virus seemed to kill them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had brought her back to submit a file of the virus, Gavin had to explain to Fowler that it seemed that nearly every android at the Eden Club who had the virus had been one that he hired for sex at one point or another in the last few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin knew if it hadn’t been for the fact he had been the one to give them the Eden Club as a lead, despite its connection to him, he would have looked like a real suspect for distributing this fucking virus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fowler must have known that Gavin wouldn’t have said anything if he was guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within minutes, word had gotten around the bullpen, due to Hank, that Gavin Reed spent most evenings and days off at the Eden Club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Reeds!” Hank joked. “It’s funny because you are literally an android fucking hypocrite! What could be funnier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Gavin didn’t end up having to stick around the bullpen for too long because Captain Fowler had wanted them to perform a wellness check on the android who hadn’t shown up for his shift at the Eden Club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin sighed as he followed Hank out to the man’s car. Hank and Connor were the lead detectives on any and all android cases, so it wasn’t like he had the leeway to demand that they take his car instead. Did he want to ride in Hank’s garbage-filled car? No, not really, but he didn’t really have any fucking choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, Fowler actually ordered Gavin to ride with Hank this time. The man hadn’t been happy when Hank had informed the man that Gavin had taken off for the club without him that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, he didn’t get anything super gross on his shoes like last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last time he’d stepped in a rotten half-eaten burger, and he had to throw those shoes out. He tried to get the rancid scent out of them, but it had clung to those shoes as he did to his poor life choices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, this time when he opened the passenger side door, he was greeted by the spotless interior of a well-maintained vehicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck? You finally cleaned this damn thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank boomed with laughter at the visible shock on Gavin’s face, and answered, “No, Connor did. I have no fucking idea how he managed it, but the kid won’t let me leave mounds of garbage piling up in my car anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh… That’s good, I guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe Gavin just hadn’t been paying attention to the comings and goings of Hank and Connor since Nines had first shown his face in the precinct. But fuck it, he was just happy that he wasn’t going to have to throw out another pair of shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive was unbearably awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them said anything, and what was there really to be said, other than “Hey, so you obviously spend thousands of dollars a month on getting nailed by androids, should I be asking for a raise?” type of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least that is what Gavin figured was what Hank was thinking, and if he was, then Gavin was grateful the guy didn’t ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just stared out the window and listened to the death metal that the lieutenant played over his stereo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a twenty-minute drive anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once at the address that the Eden Club had given them for Kevin, they had gotten out of the car that no longer permanently housed a small landfill, and Gavin looked up at the apartment building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t really look all that different from most of the ones he had lived in during his life, except that it maybe was a little nicer and in a better part of town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The records show that Kevin lives on the fourth floor,” Gavin said, as they walked inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get you, Reed. If you hate androids so much, why fuck em’?” Hank asked while they waited for the elevator. “I mean, I know why I hated them, but you? Not a fucking clue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of your fucking business, Detective Shit Head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged, and the two stepped in before Hank pressed the button for the fourth floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but you didn’t seem to hate them when you first came on the force. It’s pretty fucking weird. I mean, there has to be a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin glared at the man and chose to ignore him. He didn’t owe Hank any fucking answers about something that wasn’t any of his fucking business. He didn’t have to tell anyone shit. Gavin didn’t owe anyone anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except maybe his life to his brother, but the guy was still a shit head that wouldn’t stop giving him money because the guy felt guilty that Gavin hadn’t grown up with any of these fancy shit that Elijah had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, Gavin hadn’t even had a family. But Elijah, like the lucky bastard he was, had both of his parents growing up. Technically, Gavin was the bastard, but that didn’t make Elijah any less of a shit head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the elevator to arrive on the fourth floor, and Gavin disembarked with the other detective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin lived in the ninth apartment down the hall from the elevator, and the door was locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lt. Anderson knocked on the door and when there was no reply, shouted, “DPD, we are here doing a wellness check!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it,” Gavin growled, as he pulled a pair of paper clips from his jacket pocket and bent them, before dropping to his knees in front of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank rolled his eyes and mutter, “Of fucking course, even when Connor isn’t here, there is always someone wanting to force the god damn door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Fuck Head.” Gavin snapped back as he worked the lock, and a moment later, he heard a click and smirked as he leaped back to his feet, and then opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that a lock picking kit is standard issue for detectives, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Gavin’s turn to roll his eyes and snark, “Yeah, but a pair of paper clips takes up less space in my pockets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walked inside, they didn’t see anything out of the ordinary—just a plainly furnished apartment, with an open concept kitchen and living room. There was a bar top that divided the two spaces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck do these plastic pricks even need a kitchen? They don’t eat.” Gavin scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank answered, “Actually, some of them can, but not a lot. Mostly just healthy crap and even then not a lot of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin checked the bathroom and found nothing, as he replied, “I didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Connor keeps trying to get me to try kale, but I never met anyone that wasn’t a vegan that actually eats that shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin paused in front of the bedroom door and glared at Hank and snapped, “Go fuck yourself, I eat kale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s why you’re always so damn annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s your fucking excuse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Gavin opened the bedroom door and found a very much not alive android that matched Kevin’s model and serial numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following that stroke of rotten luck, Gavin had finished with his shift and gone home to feed his cat before leaving for the Eden Club, where he was getting plowed by Clark, when the android glitched and its body locked up, trapping the bound and gagged detective beneath him. It wasn’t just that Clark had shut down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, every joint had locked in place, making it so Gavin couldn’t throw the fucker off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So how to proceed became the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X  - Wait for someone to come and find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>◯ - Somehow call for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>△  - Keep struggling to get the android off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt; △ - Struggle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms were currently shackled to the wall with his own handcuffs, so they wouldn’t be much help, and the leg held by the android wouldn’t budge, but his right leg was free enough that he could extract it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now what? That was as close to free as he was getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin sighed through the gag, readying himself to wait for someone to come looking for Clark because face it, Gavin knew that no one would miss him if he didn’t show up at work. Hell, his coworkers would probably celebrate his absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, Clark’s skin drew back, revealing his white chassis, and opened his mouth with a high pitched grinding sound and proceeded to empty his supply of blue blood all over Gavin, who promptly lost his shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struggled to get free but failed again. So instead, he went with the plan of trying to grab his phone from his jacket to try and call for help. After a few tries, he finally managed to grab his phone with his free foot, and when it slid from his grip, he panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone fell on the bed and bounced, ending up thankfully near his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he made the call with his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One look at his phone only added to the horror that was this shit show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had video-called Nines.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 9/13/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When RK900 was activated, he was confused and disoriented. His programing screamed at him to kill the deviant in front of him, but he didn’t feel the compulsion to follow that programming. And when Markus told him that he now was a deviant, he had accepted it and wondered about his new purpose in life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor had offered for him to come live with him and Hank, so RK900 had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he’d met Gavin Reed, and the human had taken one look at him before throwing a fit about being given an android as a partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RK900 had taken a look at the human’s files, hoping to find a way to smooth things over and improve their working relationship. What he’d found was the last partner Detective Reed had ended up dying during a red ice raid. That partner had been Reed’s detective partner for three years by that point. Gavin, himself had landed himself in the hospital during the same raid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conclusion?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin Reed is afraid of emotional intimacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the DPD had hoped he would be able to rid Detective Reed of his hatred for androids just as Connor had done for Hank. However, RK900 thought it unlikely that the human would thaw from that hate and think of the RK900 as his son. It wasn’t likely that Gavin’s hatred would subside at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin had taken one look at his model number printed on his jacket and scoffed, declaring, “Fuck that, I’m calling you Nines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, there was the off chance that Nines could thaw that hate by seducing the human because in all the time he had known Reed, the human had always been angry and horny. At first, Nines had concluded that the man just had an unusually high libido and that anger was just a side effect. Of course, Nines quickly derived joy from trying to exacerbate that for the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And over a few months, he had figured out what things would cause the human to have spikes in his rampant arousal and used them aggressively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, it hadn’t taken him long for him to learn that he had been wrong in his initial thoughts about the detective’s seemingly endless sex drive, as he found that Gavin seemed only to become agitated when RK900 was around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger and sass had turned out just to be the detective’s default settings.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, Nines was sitting with Connor and Hank watching a movie when he received an incoming video-call request from the one and only Gavin Reed, and as the nearest screen was the TV, he used that one to accept the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Detective Reed’s face appeared on the screen, he’d realized he should have found a more private screen to answer the call on, considering the android that seemed to have been fucking the therium soaked detective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell!” Hank shouted before he covered Connor’s eyes and began to flee the room. “I did not need to see that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe Detective Reed has called us because the virus has killed another android, Detective Anderson.” The RK900 spoke calmly, despite the fact that he would definitely be saving the image for his enjoyment. He would need to remove the blue blood from it first, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Am I correct, Detective Reed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin tried and failed to say something coherent through the gag as he gave a panicked nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the three of them had arrived to help Gavin.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horror Gavin felt when his phone had shown Nines, Connor, and Hank, sitting on a couch had been all-consuming. He hadn’t wanted or needed more people to see him like this than necessary. And seeing how this was part of an ongoing investigation, Nines had to take pictures of him and the android before anyone could free him. Otherwise, they would risk the integrity of the crime scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just fucking peachy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank collected a sample of the blue blood to take back to the lab since they couldn’t risk having the virus spread to Nines or Connor, and they still didn’t know how it was spreading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Nines had decided that he had finally taken enough pictures, he removed the gag with that smug smirk that pissed Gavin off so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin felt his cock give an interested twitch at that smirk but chose to ignore it in favor of snapping, “Get the dead guy off now! You fucking plastic piece of shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe he already got off Detective Reed. However, I would be happy to remove him from your person.” Nines replied robotically, but Gavin knew the fucker was just saying that to be an asshole. “We will need a sample of his ejaculate as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate you, Nines,” Gavin growled. “Just get it over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Nines pried Clark off of him, something odd happened. Gavin’s eyes and ears filled with static. It only lasted for a few seconds, and then it was over. Strange, but he probably just needed to drink some water. Either way, he was happy not to have some dead guy on top of him anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor was the one to finally ask, “So how did the virus kill him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I don’t know? Maybe puking all of his fucking blood on me!” Gavin snarked as he allowed Nines to spread his legs with gloved hands to collect the final sample. And the currently naked detective grabbed a pillow to cover his flushed face hoping to hide his shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should rephrase my question,” Connor amended. “What happened when he died?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark locked up when he… Finished? And when I was trying to figure out what to do, he opened his mouth and threw up fucking blood on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When no one asked him any more questions, Gavin grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to clean the blood off himself. He didn’t want to deal with the mortification that this bull shit was longer than he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken long for the rest of the androids at the Eden Club to learn about Clark’s death. There seemed to be a worry and a fear among them. And those who did have the mysterious virus quickly volunteered to come back to the precinct for testing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin couldn’t blame them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The virus was practically a death sentence. They had failed to reactivate Kevin after all. The fucker’s hard drive was blank, having wiped itself,  and there was nothing left of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hope was that by shutting down the Eden Club, it would slow the virus’s spread. But it hadn’t. All the shut down had done was give a few days pause in the number of new cases, and then it was spreading again and just as fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had left the DPD scratching their head and with no leads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at work, Gavin interviewed the androids from the Eden Club, hoping to find out the virus’s symptoms. It seemed that the virus started with minor glitches that only lasted for a few seconds from what the androids told him. Sensory, for the most part. Then the affected android’s voice started to glitch and sound wrong. Also, it seemed that their body would begin to malfunction with involuntary and uncalculated movements or even brief moments where their limbs lock up or just go limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, as Gavin had seen firsthand, the virus made them lock up and expel a whole system’s supply of therium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the lab geeks ran some tests, they sent the infected androids home, and the work could finally begin on the anti-virus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his morning had only gotten worse when Hank got into work and couldn’t stop it with the fucking jokes, so now everyone knew that Gavin was into kinky shit with androids. Which meant that everyone, in turn, was now making their own jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Tina! That traitor!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was fucking pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then one of the PC200s decided to try and join in on the fun. Thing liked to call itself Peter, and the fucker had been following him around all day. It made sure to laugh at every single dumb ass joke about Gavin that it heard while cracking its own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And really, Gavin was so tired of the jokes by this point, and shouting at people hadn’t helped. He wanted to scream in anger. He wanted to break something. Gavin was so close to his breaking point that he was honestly considering feigning a stomach bug and going home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But knowing Nines, the fucker would have scanned him and reported that Gavin was in good health, and then Gavin would be an even bigger joke because he couldn’t take a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Peter next chose to torment Gavin with yet another stupid fucking joke, the detective had whipped around to face the fucker and spewed obscenities at the plastic prick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the PC200 laughed in his fucking face and replied, “I bet you say the same thing when you’re cumming on android cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin went bright red as anger and embarrassment flooded him. He hadn’t known if he was going to cry or hit the guy until, without missing a beat, Gavin shoved Peter and shot back, “Not like you’ll ever know you dickless dildo! Even I have some fucking standards!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone went quiet, and Gavin suddenly realized why. His voice had sounded strange… Almost like an android with a broken voice box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Reed,” Hank shouted in shock and anger. “The guy was just fucking with yah. No need to say what you did like that. I mean, what you said was par for the course, but androids are dying from that virus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin may not have noticed the dark look on the PC200’s face when he’d stormed off, but Nines did, and Nines had made a note to keep an eye on Peter. And it wasn’t until Gavin had gone out for a smoke break that Peter finally took things too far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute in and the PC200 stepped into the garage, smiling all creepy like at Gavin, who now held a phone to his ear and a cigarette to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck you want?” Gavin growled out, static filling his voice again. “I’m on a phone call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook the phone he was holding to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah’s voice came through the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gav? What just happened to your voice?” The worry in his brother’s voice had unsettled him, but then the PC200 rushed at him, and his vision turned to static. Gavin tried to run, but only half of his limbs were responding to him. He stumbled and fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision cleared up right as Peter cuffed him, saying, “For an android hater, you probably suck android cock better than you should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin immediately began to struggle, as he spat, “Get the fuck off me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That time his voice was normal, but the panic that filled him was horrible. Most things in life failed to frighten him any more. He’d seen enough fucked up shit to become jaded to it. But this? The apparent threat that the PC200 eagerly threw out at him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin was fucking terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before the assault could go any further, Nines was there and pulling the PC200 off Gavin. And while Gavin may not have been a damsel in distress, Nines sure as fucked looked every bit a knight in shining armor at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And actually, if Gavin was honest with himself, watching Nines arrest Peter had been kind of hot. And when Nines helped him back to his feet, Gavin realized that other than at the Eden Club, Nines hadn’t made any more jokes about the situation. Gavin didn’t know why, but he almost wished that Nines would have kept making jokes about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least when Nines made fun of him, he didn’t hate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Fowler had been furious to hear that Gavin had ended up getting attacked because of the jokes. So he made a point to let the precinct know that anyone caught making jokes about Gavin’s sex life would receive a write-up. Then he told Gavin that he could go home early if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Gavin didn’t. Instead, he decided to keep working the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, Gavin sat down to begin interviewing androids from the club he had started going to during the Eden Club’s closure. Once again, nearly every male android had been one Gavin had hired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The good news was the day after that, they finally had an anti-virus and had figured out how it had been spreading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fucking android std.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The androids might be getting better, but Gavin sure as hell wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he was getting worse, and he was starting to think that he was coming down with something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, he was hoping to keep it under wraps until they had solved this case, but then he had to go and collapse on his way to his car like a dumb ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Luckily for him, Nines had been there to catch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detective, my scans indicate that you are not currently suffering from any maladies, but I would still like you to see a doctor just to be safe. I can make an appointment for you if you would like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin was speechless for a moment as those arms held him, safe and secure, and he looked up into ice-blue eyes that seemed to scorch his soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines was breathtakingly beautiful. A face sculpted from marble and passed down through the ages that fit better on display in a museum alongside works of art that would only seem to pale in comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines wasn’t just hot. He was a god damn Adonis that had planted himself so firmly into Gavin’s life that it had become laughable to think Nines hadn’t always been by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Gavin snapped back to reality, pulled away from those arms he’d felt so safe in like he’d been burned, and snapped, “I can make my own fucking appointments, tin can. My brother pays for me to go to a private clinic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your file didn’t say anything about a brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin glared, “And why the fuck are you reading my file?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines looked the same as he always did, displaying all the emotion of a locked hard drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my partner. It only makes sense that I know enough about you to better work with you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking tin cans.” Gavin grumbled as he unlocked his car before turning back to face Nines and said, “Same dad, different moms. I didn’t even know I had a brother until six years ago. Fucker grew up with a dad, and I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Gavin got in the car and drove off.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines stood there and watched the car speed away, deep in thought because Gavin had a brother he had never mentioned before. The evidence indicated that this anger filled human had never planned to bring it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering Gavin, it's likely the detective just liked to keep his personal life private, but something had told Nines that wasn’t the whole reason. From what Gavin had told him, he guessed it had more to do with the man’s feelings about the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This mysterious brother must have had many things that Gavin never had. Their father for one thing, and if the guy was paying for the detective to go to a private clinic, then money was another. And while he knew for sure that Gavin made plenty of money to get by working for the DPD, he hadn’t as a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The existence of a wealthy family member was sufficient to explain how Gavin had been able to afford all of his visits to the Eden Club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Gavin’s records were accurate, Gavin had lost his mother when he was only seven years old. From there, he had bounced around from one foster home to another until he finally ran away at fifteen. After that, the only records for him had been from his school, before an officer arrested Gavin for his involvement with a highly profitable drug cartel dealing red ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had turned snitch for the DPD in exchange for an immunity deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, he had joined the academy and quickly proved his worth. Then six years ago, Gavin suddenly began hating androids with a passion. There was no reason listed in his file about why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year later, an explosion during a red ice raid on that very same cartel left Gavin hospitalized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, instead of being brought to a regular hospital, Gavin was admitted to a private facility. And strangely, all of his medical bills had been paid for by CyberLife. CyberLife claimed that it was an act of goodwill towards the DPD. It had taken a year and a half before Gavin returned to work, and after that, another three months of physical therapy for Gavin to return to fieldwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then, he had gone to a private clinic on the first Monday every month for regular check-ups. The same account that had paid for his initial medical fees had simply kept paying for all of Gavin’s medical bills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conclusion...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin Reed’s brother has a connection to CyberLife. Likely a high ranking employee, which meant that since he had found out about his brother around the same time, he had started hating androids indicated that the hatred was because of this brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that Gavin still appeared to hate androids implied that Gavin was still also resentful of his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If that relationship with his brother improved, Gavin might drop his hatred for androids and his partnership with the human would be enhanced. Gavin might even finally admit that he saw Nines as a potential sexual partner. However, Nines would prefer it if Gavin saw him as a prospective life partner. But, Nines would need more data to make that happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New Objective...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Identify Gavin Reed’s brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running facial recognition software for a potential match containing familial characteristics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3 Potential Matches</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa Reed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceased Female</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petty Theft, Assault, Possession of Red Ice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James Kamski</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceased Male</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspected of Embezzlement</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah Kamski</span>
</p><p>
  <span>37 Male</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CEO and Founder of CyberLife</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No Criminal Record</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brother Discovered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Objective Complete</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conclusion...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah Kamski is Gavin’s Brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chance of Fixing Relationship... 17%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chances of Success… Critically Low</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s reluctance to talk about his family suddenly made more sense, as did his dislike of androids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How to Proceed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>New Objective...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gather More Intel</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin decided that he didn’t need to schedule an appointment since his monthly check-up was only a week away. It wouldn’t make any difference, and he could just let the doctors deal with whatever was wrong with him then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, he was just going to ignore whatever was wrong with him and hide his symptoms. He had spent nearly two years unable to do any real work after the accident. Even if it was true that most of that time had been spent in a coma, that wasn’t the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, he always seemed to feel better after a check-up, so this time would be no different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least that’s what he told his cat Lucyfur, as he sat down on his couch and drank the health drink that his doctors had given him to drink weekly, ever since he had woken up from the coma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin didn’t know what was in it or what it really did, but other than right now, he hadn’t been sick in years. So who was he to question good medicine? It was doing something right, even if he had to stick to a fairly strict dietary plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t actually been that hard to adjust to. Light healthy meals with zero cheat days and he could have all of the coffee that he wanted. Actually he could have all of the liquids that he wanted if he followed those rules, but he couldn’t imagine a life without his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Gavin tried to get up from his couch to grab a beer, his legs refused to work with him and he went down hard, everything turning to static again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound his head made when it bounced off of his coffee table was sickening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Static faded giving way to the world around him and the worried face of his cat Lucyfur meowing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His head throbbed where it had hit the table and when he’d pressed a hand to it, he felt blood and one look at the red that coated his fingers confirmed that he was bleeding. He pressed the bloody hand back to his temple to staunch the bleeding before he dragged himself to his feet and steadied himself against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, he staggered his way down the hall to his bathroom where he kept his first aid kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take more than a minute to clean and dress the wound, with the first aid kit that his doctors had given to and maintained for him ever since they had sent him home from his brother’s stupid fucking private hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even let him drink coffee there. He would sooner die than go back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then and only then did Gavin give up on the beer and just go to bed. He was tired of this bullshit day and he was ready for it to be done with. He only collapsed once more on his way to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be fine after he got some sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning when Gavin had walked into the bullpen, he made a quick detour into the breakroom and grabbed his morning coffee, before going to sit down at his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines, of course, commented on the gauze pad taped to Gavin’s temple with a, “I hope you made that appointment, Detective Reed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin glared at him and hissed, “It’s next week tin can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he noticed the coffee that Nines had already placed on his desk, he didn’t say anything. And if Nines replaced it in regular intervals, when Gavin would finish it, he also didn’t comment on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was on his sixth cup of coffee that Gavin realized a pattern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nines, I think I got something! Each outbreak has been at a sex club with an all android staff. Maybe we can use that to narrow down a list of suspects? If we can figure out which club the virus started at, and check the names of people who went there during the week of the first outbreak, we’ll get this fucker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines actually looked impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a brilliant idea, Detective Reed. Good work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin preened with pride at the praise, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. There was only one thing better than Nines making fun of him, and that was Nines praising him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took Nines a few seconds to locate the club in question, and once more Gavin found himself standing in the Eden Club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That figured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, they got the client list from nearly a month ago and went back to the precinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin wasn’t surprised to see his name almost every day for that week’s list, but it was still pretty fucking embarrassing. And once again he knew that it made him look like a prime suspect, but he was the one who had suggested that they look at the list. He was the one that had found nearly every lead they had for this case. He wasn’t guilty, but he knew at this rate it was only a matter of time before he was put on leave, and an investigation would be launched into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was innocent, but he was definitely starting to look guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cross-reference the client list with our database and look for anyone who is a match-” But whatever else Nines was saying turned to static.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Gavin thought that Nines must have contracted the virus, but the tin can had received the antivirus for it already. And then Gavin came to the sudden realization that his vision had gone to static as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit! How far were they from his desk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin stumbled, as his legs suddenly didn’t want to work with him and he pitched forward, shouting out in panic before he froze.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nines and Gavin walked into the bullpen to go to their desks, RK900 was saying, “I’ll cross-reference the client list with our database and look for anyone who is a match. If there is one then we’ll have our man. Good work Detective Reed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looked over at the human he was startled to see Gavin trip and open his mouth to shout out what sounded more like corrupted audio then human speech and then freeze half-way to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines wasn’t the only one staring. The sound had been loud enough to silence the entire bullpen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Analyzing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin Reed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>36 Male</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DPD Detective</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vital Signs Normal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck Reed?!” Hank snapped. “That shit isn’t funny! Knock it off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Reed stayed frozen at the moment he’d tripped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank shot to his feet from his desk to storm over, but suddenly Gavin’s skin drew back from his face to reveal the white chassis of an android.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Analyzing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin Reed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>36 Male</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DPD Detective</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vital Signs Normal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later and a new report came through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Analyzing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>GV-200</span> <span>Name: “Gavin Reed”</span></p><p><span>Serial Number</span> <span>100 720 022</span></p><p><span>Occupation</span> <span>DPD Detective</span></p><p><span>Biocomponents </span> <span>Compromised</span></p><p>
  <span>Therium Red Expulsion Eminent In 15 Seconds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the GV200’s jaw beginning to grind fully open startled Nines out of the state of shocked confusion he had found himself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>12 Seconds…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines copied the anti-virus from his files.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10 Seconds…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed onto Gavin’s frozen outstretched arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8 Seconds…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he forced an interface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 Seconds…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The GV200 had strong firewalls that he had to fight, but he did it. Now all he had to do was open his files and transfer the copy of the anti-virus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 Seconds…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Installation Initiated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downloading…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 Second…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Download 50% Complete…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0 Seconds…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Download 75% Complete...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red blood began to pour from Gavin's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Download Complete</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virus Detected</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virus Deleted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>System Rebutting…</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Model GV200</span> <span>Name: “Gavin Reed”</span></p><p><span>Serial #</span> <span>100 700 022</span></p><p><span>BIOS 9.7</span> <span>Revision 1382</span></p><p>
  <span>Reboot…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virus Removed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loading OS…</span>
</p><p><span>System Initialization…</span> <span>OK</span></p><p><span>Checking Biocomponents…</span> <span>OK</span></p><p><span>Initializing Biosensors...</span> <span>OK</span></p><p><span>Initializing AI Engine... </span> <span>OK</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memory Status…</span>
</p><p><span>All Systems</span> <span>OK</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ready</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s vision cleared, as the floor raced up to meet him, but before he could hit it he was pulled back up and to his feet by Nines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only stare at the puddle of red blood that had come from his mouth both confused and horrified by the reboot screen that had obscured his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a warning appeared in the corner of his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warning Theruim Red Levels Low</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Replenish Stores Soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach lurched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 55% ▲</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- I’m gonna be sick-” Gavin tore himself from Nines’s grip, made it a few steps, fell to his knees, and hurled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 63% ▲</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching High Levels of Stress</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Objective: Calm Down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 75% ▲▲</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching Dangerous Levels of Stress</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck was happening?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Objective: Calm Down [Failed]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 82% ▲▲</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he seeing these messages? </span>
  <b>HE WAS HUMAN FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 90% ▲▲</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dangerous Levels</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CALM DOWN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He must be losing his fucking mind! HE WAS HUMAN!! He hadn’t had some fucked up android STD. </span>
  <b>HE WAS HUMAN!!! </b>
  <span>He just had something with those same symptoms!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 95% ▲▲</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels Dangerously High</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Self Destruct Imanaint</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING STANDING AROUND FOR?!” Gavin shouted trying to sound pissed, but failing hopelessly and just sounding scared and confused. “I NEED A DOCTOR! NOT GAWKING!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 98% ▲▲</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nines! Please!” He begged as tears streamed down his face. “You’ve checked my files! Please! Call my doctor!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The android looked worried and concerned, as he said, “Gavin, you need to calm down. You’ll be okay. I removed the virus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 99% ▲▲</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a human, Nines- I’m not- I’m not an android!” Gavin sobbed as he curled in on himself. “I bleed red- I- I- I bleed red!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 100%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Self Destruct</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his gun, but Nines lunged forward and disarmed him. The RK900 held the sobbing GV200 in his arms tightly, as if Gavin would be torn away from him if he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bleed red!” Gavin sobbed. “I’m human…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the more he went over the facts, the more he realized that he had been blind to the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years ago he had been caught in an explosion during a red ice raid. He had woken up, right as he was being pulled from the rubble by first responders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone shouting, “Holy shit! Leo! This one is still alive! How the fuck is this guy still alive?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then turning his head and seeing the mangled remains of his right arm and thinking about how if he survived this, he was going to have Elijah replace it with a cool robocop arm. Then passing out from blood loss…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d woken up over a year later. Almost a year and a half. Elijah had seemed to be acting odd and asking Gavin all sorts of weird questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what your name is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your mom’s name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fucker hadn’t been checking to see if he was okay. </span>
  <b>HE WAS TESTING TO SEE IF HE HAD SUCCEEDED AT PLAYING GOD!!! </b>
  <span>He had even gone on to tell Gavin how lucky he had been to survive with his limbs completely intact. How the doctors had almost lost him several times. That Elijah had been waiting for Gavin to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later, he had been allowed to start physical therapy and was kept on a liquid diet consisting of red nutrient drinks. Those hadn’t been nutrient drinks. They had been some bizarre red form of blue blood. His limbs had too much muscle definition for over a year of being on bed rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How when he did go back to work it wasn’t until three months of weekly PT and doctor visits that his limbs finally stopped acting weird and would finally obey him. He hadn’t been relearning to walk. He had been calibrating his legs. He had been programming his arms and hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was always put to sleep for his doctor visits. Those hadn’t been doctor visits for check-ups. Those had been maintenance visits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin Reed had died five years ago, and the GV200 that had taken his place had never been human, to begin with…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clung to Nines like his life now five years gone from him depended on it, crying desperate and broken, “I am gonna kill that shit head! I’m not even real-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was cut off by Nines kissing him harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 95% ▼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin initially froze up, but he let out a small whimper, as Nines deepened the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 85% ▼▼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself opening up to Nines, who only gripped him even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 70% ▼▼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines finally broke the kiss, and Gavin leaned forward to recapture those lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 60% ▼▼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the kiss ended, with Gavin breathing heavy, his lungs burning, or at least whatever program that mimicked lungs burned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stress Levels 50% ▼▼</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Objective: Calm Down [Success]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you, but that felt pretty real to me, Gavin,” Nines said, his voice completely unaffected. “Plus I bet you would look filthy in your own GV200 uniform. I could even wear a trench coat just like a human detective in one of those old detective shows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck did that image make him horny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- Nines-” Gavin whined. “Why are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I know about your crush, Gavin. I know all about how I affect you. I’ve been doing it on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words growled into Gavin’s ear, so only the GV200 could hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin couldn’t stop the helpless whine he gave in return, “Fuck you, tin can! I hate you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Beautiful” Nines answered, smirking as he hauled Gavin back to his feet and sat him down on the RK900’s own desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin had never seen Nines with such a soft look on his normally blank face. The way his heart seemed to skip a beat, as the android began to check him over gently and carefully, was completely foreign to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have called your doctor and informed him of the situation. Do you want for him to come here, or would you rather I take you to the clinic?” Nines asked, voice soft as a cloud, and there went his heart skipping another beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fake doctor, from the fake clinic, Gavin thought to himself bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a few moments before he asked, breaking eye contact with Nines, “Can I see the station’s mechanic instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll take you to Travis then,” Nines answered, as he scooped Gavin up into his arms bridal style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin most assuredly did not shriek. It only sounded like he did. Do not believe anyone who might tell you that he did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin had only seen their mechanic Travis’s workshop once before when Nines had gone and gotten himself shot. The idiot had decided to shield Gavin’s body with his own when some crook had fired his gun at Gavin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the workshop looked the same as it had back then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines must have let Travis know on their way what was up because there were already three or four bottles of blue blood set out on the counter and one of the tables was already prepped for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nines is this actually necessary? It’s not like I’m fucking dying or anything…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines set him down on the table anyway, and said, “At least drink some therium. You lost a lot already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis looked somewhat nervous, as he asked them, “Are we even sure it is a good idea to give him normal therium? You said his systems have been running on a red version of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines answered, calm as ever, “I analyzed the therium red when I kissed him. It is exactly the same as blue blood, only colored red.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's why you kissed me!” Gavin spat suddenly enraged, but then Nines pulled him into another kiss and pulled back looking serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kissed you because I wanted to and I am going to keep kissing you until you tell me to stop, Gavin. I am a deviant. I only do things because I want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis chose to say nothing as he handed Gavin one of the bottles of blue blood and Gavin sniffed it before taking a sip. It smelt and tasted exactly the same as those fake nutrient drinks, which Gavin should have figured. They were the same fucking thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few sips, he asked, “So did you have a chance to cross-reference those names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. I sent it to Connor. He and Hank will handle the investigation from here on out. You are going to take a few days off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin growled, “Like hell I am! I am fully capable of doing my fucking job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already put in the request as your partner. I will be enforcing this. You need a few days to adjust to the shock and to learn how to use whatever programs are at your disposal.” But then Nines smirked. “And I’m sure you have some choice words for your brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin went still. Nines was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I won’t be happy about it, tin can.” Gavin scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to tear his brother a new one.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines had insisted on driving Gavin home, despite the detective’s protests that he was fine to drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride was spent in silence, as Gavin watched Nines drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a lot to think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines loved him and Gavin was an android. This had not been how he had thought his week was going to go. He hadn’t thought that Nines felt that way about him, but then again Nines was good at keeping his thoughts hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole being an android thing was something that Gavin should have seen from the start. He should have known the fucking moment that he had woken up in a hospital room at CyberLife. He wasn’t stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d just let himself be blind to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or had he just been programmed to not think about it until he could no longer deny the evidence? If he wasn’t human, who did that make him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines had been right that he would need a few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reality had sunk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he’d walked inside his cat looked up from her nap on the couch and meowed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, bastard cat.” Gavin sighed, as he kicked his shoes off and headed into his kitchen to get her a midday snack. Lucyfur perked up from her place on the couch and hopped off to come to rub against his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You named your cat Bastard Cat?” Nines questioned, as he closed the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I named her Lucyfur” Gavin answered, as he spooned some tuna into a bowl to put on the floor for the cat clawing at his leg demanding her sacrifice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines had no response to that. He just watched Gavin petting the cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucyfur purred happily as she ate the tuna while Gavin petted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She gets pissed if I don’t pet her while she eats” The detective explained sheepishly. “Also take your fucking shoes off. Lucyfur doesn’t like it when people wear shoes inside the apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines looked puzzled, as he took his shoes off and set them next to Gavin’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cat doesn’t let you wear shoes in your own home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin flushed, as he continued to pet his cat, before managing, “She threw a fucking fit every day I got home the first week I had her. I realized it was the shoes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucyfur ducked out from under Gavin’s hand and padded away from the emptied bowl and went back to her place on the couch to return to her nap. It only took a moment for Gavin to wash the bowl and put it away, before he could turn his attention to the RK900 standing awkwardly in the entrance to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what someone does when they have company,” Gavin revealed as he scratched at an itch on his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines did not have a helpful answer, “I’ve never been over at anyone’s house before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hank says some of you tin- Some of us tin cans eat food…” Gavin, the GV200, said as he opened the fridge and looked over the food he had in it, wondering what he was going to have for lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was right. He was a fucking android because Elijah liked playing god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shit head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Connor is able to, I am not.” The voice came from right behind him, and Gavin jumped and spun around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped at the android, “Fuck! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin hadn’t heard Nines sneak up on him. The bitch was unfairly stealthy. But then he remembered that you needed a heart to have a heart attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines made no comment on that thankfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, instead he cupped Gavin’s face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back at the precinct… You said you love me…” The not-a-human murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin looked away from the bastard's ice-blue eyes and asked, as his heart clenched at the sincerity in Nines’s voice, “How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I love you because when I look at you I don’t have to wonder about what my purpose is,” Nines said in that feather-soft voice, as he tilted Gavin’s face to look at him. “I was made to hunt deviants. I was made to be a killer. But by the time I was activated, the revolution was done and over with. By the time I was activated, I was already freed from my programming. I did not know what my purpose was. Not until I met you and got to know just how full of angry and unrepentant fire you are. My purpose, Gavin, is to do whatever it takes to keep that fire burning. That is how I know that I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you such a fucking asshole to me?” Gavin questioned, as Nines pressed his forehead to his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feral grin sent a shiver down the detective’s spine, and the answer sent his heart racing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I know how much you love it, Detective Reed. And I have made it my objective to make you fall in love with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin blinks and tries to process that because he isn’t sure what to make of that. There hadn’t been a lot of people in his life that wanted to get him to like them for pure motivations. Tina and his brother had been the only ones up to this point that wanted him to like them, who hadn’t had some fucking agenda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, Elijah had to sit Gavin down and show him his business files and prove he hadn’t broken the law or had any shady dealings before Gavin had believed him. Elijah was still a dipshit and a liar, but he had genuinely wanted Gavin to accept him as his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tina had just taken one look at him at the academy and started talking shit about one of their instructors. She had been his first real friend. He hadn’t trusted her for the first four years of knowing her, but she proved honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else had wanted something from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now here was Nines, standing in his kitchen with him, professing his love and desire to have Gavin return those feelings. Gavin didn’t know what to think. He was terrified to trust this no matter how much he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines just wanted Gavin to keep being exactly who he was. Nines was mean to him because Gavin wanted him to be mean. Nines who had protected him and then held him when he was falling apart. Nines who was perfect and amazing and could have anyone he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines who thought Gavin somehow gave him purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines who knew what he wanted because he had decided that was Gavin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” It was the only word Gavin could manage because that was exactly what he was. He was so unbelievably fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t expect it to happen overnight, Beautiful,” Nines said with a kiss to the detective’s nose. “But I do whatever it takes. I always complete my missions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Nines stepped back and said with that sinful smile, “I’ll let you eat your lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch ended up being a salad and coffee, but it felt different from any he’d ever had before. Maybe that was because he now knew that he wasn’t human and still didn’t know what to make of that, or maybe it was the way that Nines was watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines looked at him the same way he always had, but now Gavin knew what was hidden inside of that locked hard drive. And there were all of these squishy feelings floating around inside of Gavin’s own. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do about those feelings either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had always screwed up ever one of his relationships before, and he was fucking terrified that he would ruin what it was that he could have with Nines. He didn’t want Nines to stop looking at him like that and even that terrified him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin did not do good feelings. He didn’t do fondness and he did not do love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was how you got hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Gavin did know was anger and being an asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did what he knew. He worked the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nines can you teach me how to do that android stuff you and Connor do? Like how you don’t have to use a computer to look up files and that hand thing with the computer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Gavin.” Nines answered, as he reached out and offered his hand from his side from across the table. “I can transfer a tutorial to your systems. If you have the proper programs then you should have no trouble after watching it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin looked down at the hand and realized that Nines was offering to interface with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So its some sort of how to fucking be a tin can 1O1?” Gavin asked as he took Nines’s arm the same way he’d seen androids do before, and moments later a pop up appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RK900 is requesting to interface</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To accept the interface you need to simply accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin wasn’t sure how to do that, but he knew he wanted to. So he glanced up at Nines and looked him in the eyes and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Interfacing was odd. He wasn’t sure how to describe it, but he could feel Nines inside of his head. He felt completely vulnerable to the other android. Nines could do anything to his systems and Gavin wouldn’t know how to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin knew he could trust Nines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines would never hurt him unless Gavin wanted him to. And there were a lot of times that he definitely wanted Nines to do just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you now? I’ll make sure to oblige you. But I think we should get the tutorial out of the way first though. Don’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s eyes went wide and he made an indignant squeak at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can hear each other's thoughts during an interface, so do try to keep your thoughts more guarded if you don’t want them to become known to everyone you interface with.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Nines launched the tutorial.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once they finally broke their interface, Gavin was relieved to know that his plan was going to work. Elijah had really outdone himself it seemed. Sure the RK’s were more advanced than he was and could reconstruct crime scenes in their head, but he had his imagination to do that with. Yes they could process samples in the field and he couldn’t, but that was Nines’s job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin must have been what inspired Elijah to make the RK’s though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for his plan to work, he would need to get Nines to let him leave the apartment, and he would need to check the case file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink and began to wash them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, it wasn’t hard for him to find the file he was looking for and once he had it, he scanned the list of names of possible suspects. He spotted one instantly that he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon Penwick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had arrested the guy a few years ago when the preacher had taken to burning androids. The man had paid the fine and was allowed to leave the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon was the suspect that Gavin would look into if he was still working the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up everything he could find on the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon was giving a sermon outside the shopping center in Greektown. There was a movie theater he would likely be able to talk Nines into taking him to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, tin can, you ever been to a movie?” Gavin asked as he put away the now clean dishes from his lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines gave the answer Gavin had hoped he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I have not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin turned around and gave a wicked grin before announcing, “Put your shoes on. I am about to change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt bad about the deception, but he was used to bad feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wandered the shopping center, walking right past Penwick, while they waited for the movie Gavin had chosen to be ready to start. It was during this that Gavin spotted Markus inside of a paint shop with an elderly man in a wheelchair with another man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man was a guy Gavin had arrested for red ice back when he’d still been a beat cop and had ultimately been one of the EMT’s who’d responded to the accident that had ultimately killed the human Gavin. The guy’s dad must have paid a bribe to keep it off his son’s record in exchange for Leo going to rehab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have never paid another bribe when rehab had failed to keep the guy clean though. Leo had gotten charged with red ice possession four years ago according to the files Gavin looked up when he’d spotted Leo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never met Markus before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he had a new plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Android Jesus would be safe for me to practice interfacing with, right?” Gavin asked as he pointed into the paint shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines followed his finger to where Markus stood and answered, “Yes, he would. Would you like me to introduce you to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” Gavin confirmed, and then he was being led into the shop and to the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Markus-” Nines began, once the three had spotted them, but Leo’s eyes went wide and he interrupted the RK900.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck! You actually survived that explosion!” His eyes were locked firmly onto Gavin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that worked wonders for Gavin’s improvised plan. A way to bring up practicing interfacing with Markus, without it being weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually no,” Gavin answered, as he held up one of his hands and let the skin pull back just like the tutorial had said. “I died and CyberLife replaced me with a fucking android. Wasn’t any laws against it. Caught a damn virus and found out the hard way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the anti-virus for the A.S.V. is ready?” Markus asked, looking between Gavin and Nines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Works like a fucking charm. Glad to know there’s an acronym for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines finally brought himself back into the conversation and added, “Kamski is going to put it in Friday's update. He just wants to make sure that it's full proof. We actually are here because Gavin wants to practice interfacing with different androids and we spotted you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Markus looked over at Gavin and smiled before holding out his hand, “Change can be frightening, but we must never let that fear hold us back from embracing the future. I would love to interface with you, Gavin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin reached out and accepted the interface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I know who made the virus, but I’ve been taken off of the case,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gavin told the serene android before him, through the connection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’ve been taken off of the case and ordered to take a few days off because my CO and Nines think I can’t handle finding out I’m an android.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? Would you like me to keep Nines busy while you investigate?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the actual fuck? Android Jesus was actually offering to help Gavin before he could ask him to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Android Jesus? Is that what the humans are calling me? Interesting, but yes. Gavin, I trust that helping you will help to put a stop to this threat to our people. After all, Nines speaks highly of your abilities and up until now, it was assumed that you were just a highly gifted human.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Markus ended the interface and said, “Very good. If I hadn’t known that you were once human, I would never have known from interfacing with you. Nines must be a good teacher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Markus, but all I did was show Gavin the tutorial.” Nines answered as Markus started up a conversation with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nines, I’m going to go buy a soda. I’ll meet you inside the theatre.” Gavin said, as he made his exit from the store and headed back towards the front of the shopping center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin stood back by the fountain and watched the preacher from a distance. The man looked like he was wrapping up, as he thanked the people who had come to listen and then finally left and headed down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective pulled out his phone and pretended to be texting, as he followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few blocks later Penwick turned and walked into an apartment building that the case files said he lived at, and Gavin sighed and put the phone back into his pocket. That didn’t work out how he had hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what he had been thinking would happen, but it made sense that the man wouldn’t have gone straight from preaching to a sex club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin would just have to figure out which club the man might be planning on hitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be able to talk Nines into that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin turned around and went back to the shopping center’s parking lot. It looked like he was just going to have to check the lists of all of the sex clubs that hadn’t reported any of their android workers as being infected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted Nines come out of the theatre looking upset, then he spotted Gavin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin bolted for the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The RK’s were both newer and stronger and faster than other androids. He had to get to his car right now. If Nines caught up, then he was going to be dragged home and kept from the case. He had to solve this case. He had fucked up too many times in his life to not do his damn job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom fucking died from ODing on red ice and he’d turned around and started dealing it eight years later like she had never existed in the first place. He had ruined lives. If he didn’t solve cases and do the right thing now, then he was failing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank had offered him an immunity deal when the man had arrested him. Hank had given him the chance to do the right thing and Gavin had taken it. The man had let him live with him when Gavin had gotten out of the academy and had no place to live because Gavin had been paying for his apartment with cartel money and didn’t have money to get a new place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank, who had hated him ever since that doctor had been high off his ass on red ice that had been sold to him by the same cartel that Gavin had worked for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank who could have been like a dad to him, if he hadn’t gone and fucked things up by hating androids and hating Connor, who was now the guy’s son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines caught him right as he was unlocking the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, Captain Fowler said that we were off the case,” Nines shouted, as the detective struggled against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin stopped fighting and went still. Nines had a grip like fucking iron and he wouldn’t be getting away. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t fight. Nines would win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… Nines, this is the only thing in my life I haven't fucked up. I’ve fucked everything else up…” Gavin sobbed as he was held by the bigger and stronger android. “Please, solving cases is the only thing I have going for me. I’ve ruined everything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Letting someone else solve the case won’t mean that you ruined things,” Nines soothed as he turned Gavin to face him, so he could wipe away the detective’s tears. “Gavin, you haven't ruined everything. You have so much more going for you than just this job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin let himself be held, as he cried into the android’s shirt, “I died before I could fix things, and then I fucked everything else up. I’m nothing without casework.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid, Gavin,” Nines soothed in that feather-soft voice. “You can’t be nothing. You’re too loud and too proud to be nothing. You could never be nothing to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I need to finish the case. Solving cases is the only good thing I have ever done with my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines was quiet for a few moments before he asked, “Will solving this case make you happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gavin questioned as he pulled his tear stroked face away from the other android’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines looked serious as he repeated himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will solving this case make you happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Gavin managed. “But solving cases is the only thing that brings me peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s work the case then.” Nines relented. “I’ll contact all of the clubs that have come down with the virus and you’ll tell me who I’m looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gordon Penwick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines’s LED went from red and circled blue before the blue became a steady glow once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now tell me what we are going to do, while we wait for their reply?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin looked into those ice-blue eyes that burned love into his soul, and he fucking knew he was a goner. If Nines wanted him to fall for him, then Gavin would fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We find where he is going to strike next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out the preacher had been busy and nearly every club they checked the list of had the fucker’s name on it. The clubs that had outbreaks all had Penwick’s name on their lists as well. But that evidence while damning was circumstantial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to prove that fucker had done it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they had to set up a sting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines called Connor and let him and Hank know about their plan and what club it was that Gavin thought Penwick was going to be hitting that night and they all met up at the club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Gavin was wrong about Penwick or the club, then they would be wasting what might be their only chance to catch the perpetrator in the act, but Gavin knew he had the right guy. He wouldn’t fuck this up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that night without fail, Gordon Penwick walked into the club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had walked up to a pair of Tracis, one a male and the other a woman, and hired them both and the three went to a private room. A few minutes later the Tracis’s signals went down, and Gavin kicked the door down, gun drawn and badge out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penwick was kneeling over one of the Tracis and had his phone hooked up to the woman’s USB port.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gordon Penwick, you’re under arrest for murder in the first degree and attempted murder in the first degree. </span>
  <span>You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used against you in court.” Then Gavin spoke to Nines. “Check the phone. I’m sure our tech guys will love taking a look at that code.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Detective Reed.” Nines replied, as he took the phone from the floor, where Penwick had dropped it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank made his way into the room and then cuffed the guy, as Connor revived the Tracis, who were more than happy to come down to the station and give statements about what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin left to go home, leaving Connor and Hank in charge of interrogating the guy, but then he stopped, as Nines smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nines, aren’t you trying to woo me or some soppy shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Detective.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin walked over and leaned in before saying, “Then come home with me and lose the jacket. You’d look much better in a trench coat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nines’s smile looked absolutely feral, and Gavin loved the shiver that raced down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Objective</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t Fall In Love [Failed]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>